


Hyacinthe à la découverte de la créativité humaine

by Moristerieuse



Category: Eros Academy (Webcomic)
Genre: Consent, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Tentacle Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moristerieuse/pseuds/Moristerieuse
Summary: Hyacinthe débarque en pleine nuit chez Zéphyr après avoir fait une découverte pour le moins déconcertante.





	Hyacinthe à la découverte de la créativité humaine

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai un peu glissé en écrivant cette fic. 
> 
> Si tu veux éviter les descriptions de cul, je t'ai mis des astérisque pour que tu puisses le faire (mais c'est quand même une grande partie de ce qu'il y a écrit aha).

\- Hyacinthe, tu sais que je vois ton tentacule ? 

Le-dit tentacule recula alors pour laisser place à une petite tête chauve à l’expression inhabituelle. Ce n’était pas de la détermination, ce n’était pas de la satisfaction, ce n’était pas de la concentration. Ce n’était pas la tête ridicule (et malgré tout charmante) qu’il arborait lors de l’élaboration d’un plan machiavélique. C’était autre chose. Zéphyr soupira. 

-Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce que tu viens faire dans ma chambre au milieu de la nuit ? Je n’ai pas caché Nisus sous mon lit si c’est ça qui te turlupine. 

\- C’est pas ça, souffla le poulpe sans bouger. 

\- T’es en train de me dire que ta venue n’a rien à voir avec Nisus ? Interrogea le magical boy. Et est-ce que tu pourrais rentrer au lieu de rester accroché avec tes ventouses au bord de ma fenêtre ? C’est flippant. 

\- Oh, pardon. 

Zéphyr fronça les sourcils. Son ennemi avait l’air distrait, préoccupé. 

\- Dit Hyacinthe, tu aurais pas le mal de ta planète par hasard ? 

\- Hein ? Non, ça va. 

\- Ok… 

Le magical boy patienta quelques instants. Il laissa au poulpe le temps de rentrer dans sa petite chambre étriquée puis chercha son regard. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, il incita l’autre d’un mouvement de tête à parler. Ce dernier lui adressa un regard interrogateur qui eut le don de mettre à mal sa patience. 

\- Tu comptes cracher le morceau à un moment où tu vas rester à me dévisager comme ça ? 

Hyacinthe tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, comme si quelqu’un-e risquait de les entendre. Bien sûr, à deux heures du matin c’était tout à fait plausible. Puis, il chuchota. 

\- Zéphyr… Pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit sur les pratiques sexuelles des humains ? 

Les sourcils de Zéphyr se haussèrent et il hésita à répliquer « Peut-être parce que la dernière fois que j’ai abordé le sujet tu m’as traité de poignée de porte ? » mais il opta pour quelque chose de plus… diplomatique. 

\- Sur…. Quoi ? (La perplexité qu’il tirait de cet échange était de plus en plus intense.) Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Je croyais que tu t’y connaissais déjà sur le sujet. 

\- Oui bien sûr mais… 

\- Maiiiiis… ?

\- Mais il y avait des choses que j’ignorais.

\- Comme ? 

\- Comme leur inventivité en matière… d’accessoires ?

\- Hyacinthe. T’es venu chez moi, au milieu de la nuit, un jour de semaine, alors que nous avons un contrôle demain pour me dire que tu as été émoustillé par l’existence des sextoys ? 

\- … Peut-être ? 

L’expression de Zéphyr changea du tout au tout. Son air réprobateur se changea en un sourire en coin et son nez retroussé frétilla. Son amant semblait avoir évolué sur sa vision du sexe humain et cela le réjouissait plus que de raison. Il sauta de son lit pour se rapprocher de l’intrus. 

\- Et comment tu réagirais si je te disais que j’en ai plein mon tiroir ? 

\- Je trouverais ça très intéressant.

Le sourire du renard s’agrandit, il attrapa le col de Hyacinthe pour le forcer à se baisser et lui souffla à l’oreille « Intéressant comme dans « testons les tout de suite » ? ». 

\- Quelque chose comme ça oui. 

\- Génial ! 

En trois bons enthousiastes, Zéphyr avait atteint le troisième tiroir de sa commode duquel il extirpa une boite beige. Il la ramena sur le lit puis la vida sans ménagement.

\- Alors, dildo colorés, vibros, plug anaux, menottes, bandeaux, cordes, paddle… Enuméra-t-il. Qu’est-ce qui te fait vibrer ? Ou pas. Enfin t’as compris quoi. 

Un tentacule se rapprocha timidement pour saisir un plug anal suivi d’une queue en fourrure. 

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

\- Un plug anal qui donne l’impression que l’humain a une queue animale.

\- Tu crois qu’iels ont connaissance de l’existence des gens comme toi ?

\- Je crois surtout qu’iels ont beaucoup d’imagination. 

\- Et ça ?

\- C’est pour donner des fessées. Et laisser une marque en forme de cœur. 

\- En forme de cœur ? 

\- Oui, pour des fessées romantiques, plaisanta le renard. 

\- Je vois. 

Le sérieux de Hyacinthe désarçonna un peu Zéphyr qui réalisa qu’ils étaient tellement investis dans leurs missions respectives qu’ils n’avaient jamais vraiment discuté de son expérience par rapport à la vie humaine et les chocs culturels qu’il avait pu avoir. Il mit ces réflexions de côté en décidant de réaborder le sujet mais pour le moment, il y avait plus intéressant. 

\- Donc le plan c’est de tester le sexe humain finalement ? S’assura-t-il. 

\- Oui. Si ça te va bien sûr.

\- Ca me va mais… Je me disais qu’on pourrait pimenter les choses. Ses lèvres s’étirèrent en un de ses petits sourires malicieux qui ne laissait pas son ennemi indifférent. 

\- T’as quoi en tête ? Demanda-t-il, curieux. 

\- Bin… (Hyacinthe déglutit, le regard rivé sur son interlocuteur qui s’approcha doucement de lui). Peut-être que le premier qui sort ses attributs spéciaux a perdu. Et que celui qui a perdu devra… Faire les devoirs de l’autre pendant une semaine ? Suggéra le plus petit. 

Bien qu’il ne l’avouerait surement jamais clairement, le magical boy tirait une certaine excitation de la tension des combats qui demeurait toujours dans leurs échanges même si elle se faisait parfois plus subtile. Il était ravi de l’intensifier. 

\- Parce que tu fais tes devoirs toi ?

Zéphyr, coupé dans on élan, analysa l’expression de son vis-à-vis pour savoir s’il plaisantait. Le poulpe n’était pas toujours facile à lire mais il ne lui sembla pas que ça fut le cas. 

\- …. Oui ? Répondit-il, déconcerté. On est au lycée, c’est un peu le principe. Même si toi c'est plus une couverture qu'autre chose. 

\- Faut croire que j’ai une couverture de cancre plus que de lycéen alors, sourit Hyacinthe avec une certaine fierté.

\- Pas de quoi te vanter, ne pas faire tes devoirs ne t’aide visiblement pas à gagner nos combats. 

\- Ce n’est que partie remise, peut-être qu’il me faut du temps pour élaborer ma stratégie ultime.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr… Voile toi la face tant que tu peux, Zéphyr marqua une pause avant de reprendre. Bon, si tu perds, tu fais mes devoirs, et tu les fais BIEN, si tu gagnes, je…

\- Me fait à manger pendant une semaine ? suggéra l’autre. 

\- Vendu ! 

Hyacinthe prit un moment pour continuer à découvrir les différents objets sur le lit, et son attention se porta sur un petit boitier dont il ne voyait pas bien l’utilité. 

\- Et ça c’est quoi ?

\- Ah ! S’exclama le plus petit. C’est la télécommande qui va avec… (Zéphyr farfouilla quelques instants avant de ressortir, triomphant un masseur prostatique violet) ça !  
Hyacinthe fixa l’objet intensément, il déglutit. 

\- Je veux l’essayer, annonça-t-il. Sur toi. Est-ce que tu es d’accord ? 

\- …. Mmmh.  
La voix de Zéphyr se fit plus basse. Il avait parfois de mal à être totalement honnête sur ses désirs. 

\- J’imagine que oui. Marmonna-t-il. On garde nos safewords habituels ? 

\- Yup. Mais tu imagines ou tu es sûr ?

\- J’suis sûr. Tu le sais en plus face de poulpe. 

\- Je préfère confirmer. 

Zéphyr retînt une imitation moqueuse et se contenta d’une moue. Évidemment, il appréciait que son partenaire se soucie de son consentement, mais parfois ledit consentement l’obligeait à avouer à voix haute des choses qu’il trouvait gênant d’entendre résonner contre ses murs. 

Afin de transitionner rapidement et ne rien laisser paraitre de son léger malaise, il brandit deux morceaux de tissu, un peu semblable à des cravates et dont le toucher était agréable.

\- Si je suis le crash test du vibro, acceptes-tu d’être le crash test des mains attachées ? 

Un petit sourire en « v » éclaira le visage malicieux de Hyacinthe qui opina du chef. Un petit frisson expectatif parcouru l’échine du magical boy. 

\- Allonge toi sur le dos, ordonna-t-il. 

\- Mais- 

D’un haussement de sourcil, il fît taire son partenaire qui obtempéra. Il sourit. Il avait accepté de servir de cobaye mais il n’avait jamais dit que Hyacinthe pourrait le toucher. Fier de sa stratégie qu’il espérait gagnante, il se pencha au-dessus de son amant et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Puis, il attrapa sa main gauche qu’il noua savamment, ou presque, bon d’accord il galéra quelque peu à réussir son nœud mais il finit par réussir ce qui était le principal !! La main droite lui donna moins de fil à retordre et il se recula pour admirer son œuvre. 

\- T’es plutôt sexy quand t’es à ma merci, déclara-t-il, espiègle. 

\- Mmmh, je crois que tu as oublié quelque chose, répondit Hyacinthe, son regard lui indiquant la télécommande. 

\- Minute papillon, ce que tu peux être impatient ! 

Hyacinthe sourit et Zéphyr nota immédiatement qu’il n’était pas dupe. Certes il avait peut-être (mais vraiment tout ceci était hypothétique) essayé de ne pas jouer tout à fait réglo. Peut-être avait-il tenté de faire oublier au chauve cette fameuse télécommande dans l’espoir de gagner plus facilement leur défi. Peut-être ! Mais Hyacinthe était le premier à lui faire des coups bas alors qui pouvait le blâmer !! D’un geste brusque, il attrapa le petit boitier et le fourra dans la main droite de son partenaire dont les lèvres s’étirent. 

\- Merci, souffla-t-il avec l’air bien trop satisfait. 

Mais Zéphyr ne comptait pas se laisser faire ! Cette partie du plan avait peut-être échouée mais ce n’était pas la seule. Ce poulpe allait voir ce qu’il allait voir. Nonchalamment, il rangea tous les objets dont ils n’allaient pas avoir besoin pour ne garder que le jouet violet, une bouteille de lubrifiant et des préservatifs au cas-où. 

La situation était étrange, excitante mais étrange. Tout deux sortaient clairement de leur zone de confort habituelle ce qui rendait la scène assez intimidante mais Zéphyr n’hésita pas pour autant à faire glisser son sous vêtement le long de ses jambes pour le jeter quelque part dans la pièce et ne rester qu’avec son tee shirt blanc.  
Il se plaça ensuite à quatre pattes en dessus de son partenaire qu’il embrassa. Les lèvres de ce dernier étaient un peu froides, il soupira avant de les mordiller. Puis se stoppa soudainement.

\- Tu recommences avec tes cils !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, lui répondit son vis-à-vis avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Tu les fait toucher ma peau !

\- Tu aimes ça non ?

\- Ce n’est pas le propos ! 

\- Au contraire je pense que c’est tout le propos… Susurra Hyacinthe qui fut silencé par un baiser sévère. 

*

Il n’insista pas et se laissa plonger dedans en fermant les yeux. Il sentit son partenaire marmonner quelque chose contre ses lèvres mais ne releva pas. Zéphyr avait beau râler à chaque fois, le poulpe avait bien remarqué les petits frissons qui parcouraient sa peau lorsque ses cils l’effleuraient. D’ailleurs, il lui avait demandé confirmation, une fois, pour être certain que la pratique soit consentie. Il avait obtenu l’information du bout des lèvres et dans une moue contrariée. Il sourit. Son ennemi juré pouvait se révéler vraiment adorable parfois. Et ce dernier sembla vouloir le lui rappeler une nouvelle fois, en gémissant dans son cou. Hyacinthe se tortilla un peu pour observer la scène et constata que les doigts humides de lubrifiant du plus petit tâtonnaient sur le lit à la recherche de l’objet violet.

Le poulpe déglutit. 

Son regard alterna entre les joues rosies de Zéphyr (qui s’était redressé en pestant car son jouet était plus loin que prévu), ses sourcils froncés par la concentration et sa bouche qu’il mordillait sans même s’en rendre compte. Un bref instant, Hyacinthe pensa que perdre le défi n’était pas si grave s’il avait l’occasion d’observer une si belle scène. Mais il se reprit bien vite. Il pouvait observer ET gagner. Double plaisir. 

\- Tu me fixes !

\- Je sais. C’est parce que t’es vraiment sexy à te tortiller au-dessus de moi. 

\- Et tu n’as encore rien vu… Souffla Zéphyr. 

Sur ces mots, il glissa doucement le vibro entre ses fesses. Il eut cette sensation étrange de perdre en force dans les jambes et son bras gauche trembla un peu. Pourtant, il soutint le regard de son partenaire qui conservait un air amusé. Zéphyr voulait le lui faire perdre. Il voulait lui faire tourner la tête et gagner ce défi. Aussi, une fois sa besogne terminée, il s’assit confortablement sur Hyacinthe, de sorte à pouvoir frotter son entrejambe – gonflée, il n’allait pas le nier– contre la sienne. Un sourire aux lèvres, il commença à se tortiller en observant son amant. 

La pièce était si silencieuse que le souffle saccadé de Hyacinthe semblait résonner dans les oreilles du renard. Et ce n’était pas pour lui déplaire. Il lui décocha un sourire malicieux en continuant ses mouvements lorsqu’une vibration le stoppa net. Le frisson intense l’avait obligé à s’agripper à la hanche de son amant avec force.

\- Aie ! Couina le plus grand, surpris.

\- Oh, merde, pardon ! 

Rapidement, Zéphyr retira sa main, laissant des petites marques rouges et incurvées à l’endroit où ses ongles s’étaient enfoncés. 

\- Pas grave, le rassura l’extra-terrestre. C’est juste que… J’ai la peau sensible à cet endroit.

\- Ah oui ? interrogea Zéphyr, soudainement très intéressé.

Il était trop tard lorsque Hyacinthe compris son erreur. Le renard avait déjà plongé pour embrasser son flanc, sa langue s’affairant, taquine, contre les marques qu’il y avait laissé.  
Bientôt, la pièce fût remplie de gémissements et Zéphyr ne put que remercier le Ciel que sa chambre soit à l’étage alors que celle de ses parents se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée. Parfois, il avait l’impression de voir les sons. Et ainsi, lorsqu’il ouvrait les yeux de temps en temps pour observer son amant, une multitude de petites tâches colorées semblaient sortir de sa bouche. Il aimait bien. Les petites tâches colorées rendaient Hyacinthe encore plus beau qu’il ne l’était déjà. Lorsqu’il réalisa ce qu’il pensait, ses tâches de rousseur foncèrent à cause de la teinte carmin qui prit sa peau. Il secoua la tête. Concentration ! Se rappela-t-il à l’ordre intérieurement.

Sexe.  
Défi.  
Gagner. 

Les sentiments étaient une autre histoire. Le mec en dessous de lui n’était autre que son ennemi. Celui qu’il devait repousser pour protéger Nisus. Une idylle n’était surement pas bienvenue. Pourtant parfois… C’était un peu comme si Hyacinthe l’aimait aussi ? Zéphyr avait déjà tenté d’aborder le sujet à la dérobée mais tout ce qu’il en ressortait généralement c’était un « C’est… compliqué ». Et oui, ça l’était. Il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de souhaiter que ça soit plus simple. Qu’ils aient le même genre de problèmes que leurs camarades de classe qui étaient principalement des quiches de la communication mais dont les soucis pourraient se régler si facilement s’ils se donnaient la peine d’être honnêtes. 

Une vibration.

Puis une autre.

Et encore une autre, l’arrachèrent à ses contemplations sentimentales. Il lâcha un râle contre la peau de l’extra-terrestre et le mordit pour se venger. 

\- O-o-on ne se bat pas à armes é-é-égales ! S’écria-t-il maladroitement. 

\- Ah ?

\- Oui ! Tu triches tu le fais trop vibrer. 

\- Alors. D’une, je teste simplement les différentes fonctionnalités. Et de deux, je te signale que je suis attaché et que c’est l’UNIQUE chose que je peux faire donc je pense tu es plus avantagé que moi, déclara Hyacinthe avec un calme qui fit froncer le nez de son partenaire. 

\- Facile à-à-à-à- MAIS ARRÊTE J’ESSAYE DE PARLER, râla le magical boy avec une certaine conviction. 

\- Oups, désolé.  
Un sourire entendu s’étalait de façon très agaçante sur le visage de Hyacinthe. 

\- Tu n’as pas du tout l’air désolé.

\- Je le suis pas vraiment. 

Zéphyr lâcha un grondement avant de froncer les sourcils et d’adresser un regard noir à son amant. Il la jouait comme ça ? Il allait voir ce qu’il allait voir. Hyacinthe rit de le voir si remonté mais le magical boy n’y prêta que très peu d’attention. Il avait mieux à faire. 

Doucement, il reprit ses baisers contre le flanc pâle, presque transparent. Parfois il se demandait si ce dernier n’avait pas des liens de parentés également avec les méduses. Mais il se gardait bien de l’interroger à ce propos, cela lui semblait plutôt malvenu. Quoi qu’il n’y eût aucune honte à cela bien entendu, les méduses restaient des créatures majestueuses et très élégantes mais pour une obscure raison, il ne le sentait pas. Bref.

C’est avec un large sourire qu’il commença à sentir son amant se tortiller alors qu’il mordillait sa hanche, alternant avec des baisers humides. Une salve de vibration le rappela à l’ordre mais bien que secoué de tremblements, il continua vaillamment son opération non sans lâcher un chapelet de gémissements entrecoupés par de joyeux jurons. Hyacinthe rit. Puis s’étouffa à moitié alors que son corps se raidissait d’un coup. 

Les baisers de Zéphyr venaient de dériver dangereusement vers une autre zone sensible (ses couilles pour être très clair) et sa respiration avait tout perdu de sa fluidité. Il tenta de contrecarrer cette attaque mais la manette glissait à présent sous ses doigts à cause de la transpiration. Alors à la place, il remua tant bien que mal pour échapper à l’emprise de son amant. Qui, lui, continua sa besogne avec un air très satisfait. Du moins c’est ce dont l’extraterrestre avait l’impression mais il fallait bien avouer qu’il voyait flou. 

Un gémissement plaintif lui échappa alors que Zéphyr embrassait le bout de son gland. Ses mains se crispèrent, il serra les poings et mordit sa lèvre par réflexe pour étouffer le bruit. 

\- J’aime bien t’entendre, déclara simplement son partenaire avant de reprendre ce qu’il était en train de faire. 

De gouttes de transpiration perlaient le long de la tempe de Hyacinthe. Il avait une vague idée de ce qui allait arriver et il ne savait pas comment il allait réussir à renverser la tendance. Qu’allait-il bien pouvoir faire avec un cerveau aussi brumeux ? Tout son être lui intimait de crier « encore », ses tentacules le démangeaient terriblement. Elles avaient envie de sortir, de tâter chaque recoin de son amant, de se perdre dans ses cheveux pour le guider vers ce dont il avait envie. 

\- Aaaahh…. Nnnnh…. c’est – 

La fin de sa phrase mourut au seuil de ses lèvres. Zéphyr venait de le prendre entièrement en bouche et il était incapable de prononcer quelques mots de plus. Tant bien que mal, il essaya de se reconcentrer.

Il devait… Il devait…

Il devait quoi déjà ?

Ses jambes gigotaient pour gérer le plaisir auquel il cherchait autant à échapper qu’à côtoyer. 

\- Aaah…Ah ah nnh. 

Les va-et-vient des lèvres de Zéphyr contre son pénis, ses joues qui l’aspirait puissamment, tout lui faisait perdre la tête. Devant ses yeux dansaient de petites étoiles et il les ferma pour essayer de les chasser. 

Par un miracle, il réussit à récupérer un semblant de réflexion et, d’une main tremblante, réussit à actionner la petite télécommande.  
Aussitôt, il sentit son amant tressauter, lui offrant la seconde de répit dont il avait désespérément besoin. Il inspira un grand coup. Tout se jouait maintenant.  
Un semblant de dextérité retrouvé dans le bout de ses doigts, il chercha les différents modes. Plus question d’éteindre le jouet. Il allait simplement s’amuser à moduler les fréquences et la vitesse. Oui, cela sonnait comme un bon plan. 

Bien que la bouche occupée, il pouvait entendre Zéphyr gémir et jurer contre lui. Son souffle saccadé effleurait sa peau sensible et Hyacinthe frissonna. Il chercha le visage de son partenaire du regard. Il était vraiment beau avec les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, son air concentré et son visage rouge. Des mèches de cheveux roux restaient collées contre son front et il en écarta une pour la remplacer derrière son oreille. Tout ça en continuant à le sucer. L’extraterrestre devait bien avouer qu’il était impressionné.  
Zéphyr pesta. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder le rythme. Ses cuisses musclées tremblaient et il avait l’impression de pouvoir tomber à chaque seconde. Garder le contrôle était de plus en plus difficile. Ah mais quel idiot avait-il été de proposer ce jeu ! 

Lorsqu’il manqua de planter ses dents dans la bite de son amant pour étouffer un gémissement, il comprit qu’il n’allait plus pouvoir s’amuser à la garder dans la bouche bien longtemps. A regret, il se redressa pour se mettre à quatre pattes et se rapprocher du cou de Hyacinthe dans lequel il vint déposer ses lèvres. Séducteur, il embrassa le cou diaphane et remonta par la mâchoire pour ensuite l’embrasser goulûment. 

\- N’y pense même pas ! L’interrompit son partenaire en tenant fermement la petite manette qu’il avait essayé de lui dérober.

Merde, grillé. 

Les remontrances ne tardèrent pas à arriver et Zéphyr ne put plus rien faire d’autre que se frotter contre son amant et s’agripper à ce qu’il pouvait bien trouver pour tenter de retarder l’inévitable. 

Trop tard. 

\- Perdu, lui souffla Hyacinthe dans un râle particulièrement sensuel. 

Mais à ce moment, le magical boy n’en avait que faire. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser c’était ce tentacule qui venait de s’enrouler autour de sa queue touffue et qui lui faisait du bien. Tellement de bien. 

Zéphyr ne comprenait jamais très bien ce qui se passait lorsqu’il faisait du sexe avec Hyacinthe lorsqu’ils étaient transformés. C’était toujours un joyeux fouillis particulièrement plaisant mais qu’il n’arrivait guère à analyser et dont les souvenirs étaient souvent flous. Tout ce qu’il savait c’est que c’était vraiment, vraiment, vraiment très bon. Et cette fois ne fit pas exception. 

*

A la suite d’assemblages jouissifs pour les deux parties, les garçons s’effondrèrent sur le lit dans un soupir simultané de satisfaction. Zéphyr eut un instant d’hésitation puis vint se blottir contre son amant qui ne protesta pas. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment en silence à reprendre leur souffle avant que le magical boy ne le brise. 

\- Du coup cette histoire de poignée de porte…

\- Mmmhh… Marmonna Hyacinthe, le regard fuyant.

Le renard s’était redressé pour l’observer ce qui le mettait mal à l’aise. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à en parler. Les remarques de son père étaient encore trop fraiches, trop intenses et même s’il commençait à les questionner… Non, c’était encore trop tôt.

\- Tu veux bien m’expliquer ? Insista Zéphyr avec sa délicatesse légendaire. 

\- Je pense que… Hyacinthe hésita, réfléchit comment formuler son propos puis continua, Je le ferai un jour mais… Pas maintenant, d’accord ? 

\- D’accord, répondit simplement l’autre. 

Le poulpe eut le sentiment de retrouver la surface et respira de nouveau. Il enchaina rapidement, désireux de s’éloigner le plus vite possible de ce sujet sensible.  
\- On peut en revenir au fait que j’ai gagné du coup ?

Un grognement, assez effrayant il fallait l’avouer, s’échappa de la gorge de Zéphyr qui lui adressa un regard noir. S’il y avait bien quelque chose qu’il n’aimait pas et dont il n’avait pas l’habitude, c’était de perdre. 

\- Oui, j’espère que tu aimes les omelettes, répliqua-t-il, retrouvant un léger sourire. 

Hyacinthe le dévisagea, interrogatif. 

\- Mmh, oui pourquoi ?

\- C’est le seul truc que je sais faire.

Les yeux de Hyacinthe devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- Tu m’as arnaqué !!! s’exclama-t-il. 

\- Ca ne sera pas la première fois, lui sourit son ennemi et le cœur de l’extraterrestre loupa un battement. 

\- T’es pas cool, chuchota-t-il dans une tentative pour se distraire de ses propres pensées. 

\- Tu m’aimes quand même ? 

La question prit Hyacinthe de court. Il savait que son amant disait ça pour plaisanter mais il ne put s’empêcher de rougir jusqu’au sommet du crâne. Et merde. Son cœur battait la chamade et dans un instinct de survie, il s’enroula dans la couette sans se soucier d’éjecter Zéphyr. Ce qui arriva néanmoins.

\- Euuh, Hyacinthe ça va ? questionna le plus petit. 

\- Oui. J’avais froid.

\- Froid ?

La perplexité se sentait clairement dans la voix de son voisin. Il n’était pas convaincu. Et Hyacinthe ne pouvait guère le blâmer : qui le serait alors qu’il faisait approximativement 25 degrés dans cette pièce après ce qu’ils venaient d’y faire. 

\- Oui froid, affirma-t-il malgré tout dans un mince espoir que la conversation puisse bifurquer à partir de là. 

\- Mmmh. Ok. Ça n’a rien à voir avec ma question donc ?

Et merde. Un peu de répit était-ce trop demander ? 

\- Bien sûr que non, confirma-t-il alors que le ton de sa voix n’arrivait même pas à le convaincre lui-même. 

\- Du coup tu y réponds ?

Il roula des yeux sous la couette. Décidément quand son amant avait quelque chose en tête ! Impossible de l’en faire dévier. 

\- Zéphyr, soupira-t-il. Je ne peux pas t’aimer nous sommes ennemis jurés. 

\- Oh… Je pensais que… Hésita le concerné. 

\- Que quoi ? Répliqua Hyacinthe un peu plus sèchement qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. 

\- Je sais pas… Le timbre de voix de Zéphyr avait changé et Hyacinthe se détesta d’avoir provoqué cela. Je croyais que c’était clair qu’il y avait un truc entre nous. T’es quand même venu coucher avec moi au milieu de la nuit. 

Le magical boy déplaça doucement la couette pour pouvoir voir son visage et Hyacinthe le laissa faire, il n’avait pas l’envie de résister. Cependant, il fixa volontairement et intensément le plafond pour ne pas avoir à regarder son ennemi. 

\- C’est compliqué.

\- Oui ça je sais, c’est ce qu’on dit tout le temps.

La voix de Zéphyr était douce et calme et pourtant Hyacinthe ne pouvait se départir de cette impression qu’un coin de son cœur était gelé et de celle que son cerveau courcircuitait à la simple idée que leur romance soit possible. 

\- On ne vient pas de la même planète, pointa-t-il. 

\- C’est si grave que ça ? 

La question résonna dans son esprit. L’était-ce ? Des voix, cinglantes, celles de sa famille tintinnabulaient dans sa tête. Il eut envie de se la prendre dans les mains mais se retint. Quelque part, au fond de lui, quelque chose lui disait le contraire mais c’était difficile d’écouter ce quelque chose, vraiment difficile lorsqu’il était si tenu et si récent que les autres voix avaient beaucoup plus de force. 

\- Un peu… Je crois, fut la réponse pour laquelle il opta finalement. Il ne se sentait pas les épaules d’avoir cette discussion, pas maintenant alors que le sommeil semblait vouloir l’emporter, pas maintenant alors que son cœur se serrait. 

Zéphyr dut sentir son malaise, après tout bien que ça soit de façon peu conventionnelle ils commençaient à bien se connaitre, car il n’insista pas. 

\- Je peux te faire un câlin ? Demanda-t-il à la place

\- Oui…

Le plus petit se rapprocha doucement et attrapa la couette pour tirer très légèrement dessus comme pour demander l’autorisation d’être accepté à l’intérieur. Hyacinthe la relâcha un peu pour lui permettre d’entrer dans son cocon. 

\- Moi, je t’aime, chuchota Zéphyr à son oreille. Alors… Peut-être que plus tard, on pourra réfléchir à tout ça ?

D’un petit hochement de tête timide, Hyacinthe indiqua que oui. Puis, ils restèrent ainsi, en silence blottis l’un contre l’autre jusqu’à s’endormir. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.  
Quelques heures plus tard, l’extraterrestre s’éveilla, taraudé par une question qui ne voulait pas le quitter : avait-il seulement le droit de s’écarter de sa voie, de son chemin tout tracé par sa famille pour en choisir un autre, un qui le faisait vibrer davantage ? Il retint un rire en réalisant le jeu de mot qu’il n’avait pas souhaité faire. Le poids du questionnement était lourd sur ses épaules et il enfouit plus profondément son visage dans le cou de son ennemi. Zéphyr avait une odeur qui le rassurait. Elle apaisa son cœur jusqu’à ce qu’il ait le sentiment que tout irait bien. Et c’est un peu plus serein qu’il se rendormi. Il devait forcément exister une solution ou du moins, une possibilité pour eux deux de s’aimer.


End file.
